Te amo
by Gatsby Gray
Summary: es una carta que le escribe Sasuke a Hinata en la que le dice su amor por ella... es un One Shot espero entren a leerla -


Eesta carta la escribi para el fc de sasuhina en otra pagina…

Espero les guste es un one shot

Y en teoria era un carta para san valentin xD

Bueno espero les guste y dejen sus reviews!!

♥Te Amo♥

No se como decirte esto que siento, nunca antes lo había sentido y si es así no me acuerdo. Te me pareces a alguien conocido, pero no caigo…

Se que nunca hemos hablado y que tu nunca me has mirado, se que puede que solo sueñe con que me correspondas y también se que si así lo haces me harás el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Antes de eso, he de decirte que yo no creo en San Valentín, en verdad que me parece una estupidez, pero por ti, haría todas las estupideces del mundo, incluida esta. Ojalá entiendas lo que siento, ojalá me veas igual que yo a ti, por que es verte y se me olvida el tiempo, es pensar el ti y se me olvida el lugar, por ti Hinata, por ti, seria capaz de dejar mi meta en esta vida, por que tu eres mi vida y tienes mi corazón.

No te preocupes sino sientes lo mismo, por que si es así, yo me iré y te dejare en paz, si es así, me iré de esta aldea hasta conseguir matar a mi hermano, y volveré y si todavía no me ves como yo te veo a ti, me volveré a ir pero esta vez para siempre…

Espero entiendas lo que digo, espero que sepas que aunque me vaya te llevare conmigo, por que aunque no me correspondas, este amor que siento y me esta carcomiendo por dentro nunca podrá desaparecer, te llevo marcada muy adentro, y se que nadie te podrá borrar de mi…

Se que amas a Naruto, se que es casi imposible que te enamores de mi, por que el ocupa tu corazón, pero también se que si no hubiera esperanza me hubiera ido hace ya mucho, y se que si el te corresponde algún día, tu estarás bien, y aunque yo me este muriendo por dentro al verte en brazos de el y no en los míos, se que serás feliz…

Deseo que seas feliz conmigo o sin mi, porque tu lo eres todo, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, siempre te he mirado, siempre te he querido, es solo que me he dado cuenta ahora, puede que un poco tarde, puede que no sientas lo mismo y puede que tu también me quieras, no se como explicar lo que siento, no se como decirte que te amo, y sobretodo no se cual será tu reacción.

Tengo miedo de tu respuesta, pero la necesito para poder ser feliz, tengo miedo de perderte y de verte con otro que no sea yo, tengo miedo de que no me quieras y rompas mi corazón, pero sobretodo tengo miedo de volverme sumergir en mi oscuridad eterna, por que tu me sacaste de ella y eres la única que me puede hacer volver. Tus ojos fueron mi luz en esa oscuridad, tu cuerpo mi camino, tu belleza mi fuerza y tu amor mi meta…

Te amo, es una frase tan sencilla, pero el problema es que yo no te amo, el problema es que yo te adoro. Para mi tu no eres bella, eres perfecta, para mi tu no eres fuerte, eres poderosa, para mi tu eres mi vida, mi sueño, mi esperanza, mi razón de existir, eres mi camino y mi sol, eres la luz que me alumbra, eres la mano que me ayuda a levantarme y ha empezar de nuevo y quisiera ser yo para ti también todo eso, pero eso es mucho pedir…

Espero me entiendas y me contestes, esperare a San Valentín para ver tu respuesta, espero sea buena, sino me iré con el viento de la mañana y desapareceré de tu vida hasta que cumpla mi venganza, y entonces volveré para intentar conquistarte, y si perezco antes de poder volver quiero que sepas que en vida yo siempre te ame…

Tu amante silencioso: Sasuke Uchiha

------------------------------------------------♥--------------------------------------------

♥En la fiesta de San Valentín♥

Un chico se aleja, ella no había ido, o la había visto, y se iba apenado, dolorido, triste, pero sobretodo vencido…

Una muchacha corre hacia el chico al que ama, hacia el chico que la ama, el esta apunto de irse, esta apunto de olvidarse de ella no lo puede permitir, lo tiene que parar, tiene que hacer que se quede con ella…

El moreno oye pasos, se para secamente y mira atrás, no ve a nadie, nadie viene ha despedirse, aunque claro, nadie sabe que se va, solo ella, la dueña de su amor, de su corazón, de su alma…

Espera, piensa ella, aguanta un momento grita para sus adentros, no me dejes, no te vallas, un grito ahogado se oye un grito de dolor, de amor, de desesperación se oye en la montaña, y el grito dice así: "Sasuke, yo también te amo…"

El chico se para mira atrás y allí esta ella, parada, llorando, suplicando que vuelva con ella, el la sonríe, la sube de la barbilla y la besa, es un beso calido, es un beso tierno, es un beso perfecto, se abrazan y se separan lentamente, se miran a los ojos y se vuelven a besar, ambos dicen en un susurro: "te amo".

--------------------------------------------------♥--------------------------------------------


End file.
